Graduation
by Candela Dixon
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny are already finishing their last year of high school. But Stan and Kyle have a secret, a secret that Kyle is willing to let everybody know. Style fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

The dawn was slowly appearing on South Park's sky. It was the first day of spring. The air was thick and humid. A bright haze of light came through a window of the Broflovskis house. Kyle growled in disgust, as the sunlight hit him straight in his closed eyes. He was sweaty and his hair barely let him breathe, it was curlier and it seemed to be more of it than usual. The jew opened his eyes slowly, disgusted.

He streched and yawned a few times, as he tried to make his hair, that was sticked to his face from all the sweat, go away. When he was done trying, he glanced at the clock.

"Fuck" It was 6:30 in the morning, he would had half an hour left to sleep, but he was already awake, and he didnt think he could go back to sleep so easily. He wanted to get up, but a pair of arms where holding him by the wrist, and they felt way too good to make them go away.

He rolled onto himself, so he could face Stan. He was still fast asleep, and smiling while he was doing it, he was so damn cute. "You bastards!" Kyle shouted, trying to wake his friend up.

Stan jumped and fell off the bed, scared. "WHAT? IS KENNY DEAD ALREADY?" He said, lying on the floor, with his eyes open as began to laugh.

"You should have seen your face" the redhead said between laughter. Stan flipped him off. "Who are you, Craig?" Kyle mocked him.

"No,I'm your boyfriend, and if I weren't, you'd be dead by now, dude" Stan jumped at Kyle and kissed him on the lips. He was going to go further, but then backed up quickly and just lay on the bed and put his head on Kyle's lap, looking up to the ceiling. Kyle looked at him rather worried or inquisitive. "Your mom, dad, or even Ike can walk through that door any minute, dude...I mean, in the nightime, it's alright but..."

"Yeah, whatever" Kyle got up, what made Stan's head fall.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Stan sat and stared at him.

"Nothing...it's just...I'm tired, Stan"

"Of what?" "We've been dating for like...I dont know..."he thought it through a minute "3 years? We're not 14 anymore, Stan...I'd like to tell my mom and dad...to tell everyone that we're dating...not only Cartman and Kenny...they suck"

"I'm not ready, Kyle..." he got up and reached for Kyle's hand "I mean...what if they hate us? What if they reject us...I...I love you, but..."

Kyle nodded, trying to make Stan think it was okay, when it wasn't. He gently got closer to Stan's ear and whispered "I love you too". Stan smiled in a way only Kyle could make him smile and quickly, not looking appart from the door for one second, kissed him on the lips, which made Kyle's heart race.

"Okay, dude, let's get ready for school" Stan said "Only 3 months 'til graduation"

"Thank heavens" Then the voice of Eric started to slowly be heard all around the house.

_**Hey guys! Tell me what did you think... I will go on with the story if you like to, please comment! Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Eric opened up the door furioulsy. He still wore that old, now all dirty and rather grey than light green hat he used as a kid. His cheeks were red, probably from going up the stairs at such speed, that for his weight...well, wasn't that easy. Brown bangs fell from the hat everywhere, which made him look like a hobbo.

"Guys, I was going to pick you up to school in my new car! Remember, you hell destinated fags?" Said Cartman showing off the keys he held in his hand, that belonged to his brand new volvo "Kenny is waiting inside the car"

"Mphmh mphnhn mphnn!" Kenny shouted from outside, Kyle leaned into the window a little bit, just so see Kenny in the only parka he had ever owned, mumbling stuff and asking them to join him, with a movement of his hands, both covered with his brown gloves.

"Shut up, Cartman" Kyle said "You know I own my own car!" he was furious. Kyle had always called Eric his friend when...well, he couldn't stand him. The fat boy or "The big boned" boy, as Eric would claim he was everytime, had a anxiety for always having better things that drived Kyle crazy.

"Oh, please, guys, could you at least wear something before you start tellin' me bullshit, this is hella disgusting!" Eric said, pointing out the fact that Kyle and Stan where indeed wearing nothing but their underwear. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Don't start with the hella thing again, you fatass!" Kyle shouted, walking a step closer to Eric, confronting him.

"Well, screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman left the room as he always did, without saying goodbye or anything.

Kyle and Stan looked out the window as Eric and Kenny disappeared into the distance in that new shiny car, Kyle then proceeded to look at his own vehicle, pityful. Stan saw the anger and worry in his boyfriend's eyes and said "Don't worry dude, I love your car".

They got ready for school at their very own ways, Kyle brushed his hair a little bit, trying to make it look good but failing drastically so he had to put on his old green hat. Stan just shaked his head a little bit, and his hair was ready to be seen outside. They both put on their jackets (despite the fact of it being it the first day of spring, South Park is always cold as balls), and went down to the kitchen, where they grabbed some toast and then left.

After a five, more like 10 seconds travel to the school, Kyle looked around, pointed at someone and sighed. Wendy was waiting for Stan just across the street waving at him in a very flirty way.

"I'm not okay with this, Stan" Kyle grabbed Stan by his jacket just when he was leaving the car.

"With what?" Stan already knew the answer, but it was always good to ask and see Kyle's angry face for a little bit longer.

"With you mister still pretending to be dating that feminist whore" The jew was actually really upset. Stan not telling everyone the truth, that he could handle, but Stan making out around the halls with this chick just so he looked heterosexual was pure bullshit. Kyle trusted in his best friend, but... what if he actually liked kissing Wendy more than ke liked his kisses? What if he had sex with her? What if she ended up pregnant some day? He shook his head as if that would take the thought away. Sadly, it didn't.

"I'm sorry, Kyle...it's just that...when we're through this school shit it will all end, ok?" Stan ran away and met Wendy. She hugged him and kissed him in a very...how should i call it? Toungly way. Kyle was so pissed he could be spitting fire. He left the car and closed the door strongly, so strongly that everyone in the school area heard it and started to stare at him.

"Hey, Kyle, don't bang the door like that, m'kay? You could break it, m'kay?" Mackey walked past him, and just when Kyle was about to reply something really mean, his cell phone vibrated. It was a message from Stan.

"Dude, gotta tell you something tonight...maybe you come over to my house to sleep for a change? Haha I love you"

Kyle smiled at the phone, but then began to wonder what was that he was going to tell him,he looked around to see if Stan was still around there with Wendy, but they had already entered school apparently. It seemed like he would just have to wait till nightime.

Okay, I uploaded two chapters today because the first one was kinda messy and short. So here it goes another one! Kisses.


End file.
